Gassy Heroine
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: Isabel needs to fart, but doesn't' want to let it out in her lab. She uses an invention to take her where no humans are, and soon learns her gas can stop monsters from dong bad things.


**Gassy Heroine**

 **Chapter One**

Isabel had eaten too many of Abuelita's tamales. Her butt was rumbling. She feared she'd ruin her inventions if she let it out here. So she ran into the hall.

And saw her teleport mirror waiting for What shher. Looking around to be sure no one was watching, she knocked on the glass as if it were a door.

"Take me to a place where my fart won't harm human noses.'

She had to be specific like that…the mirror wouldn't take you just anywhere.

She hoped no one was eavesdropping, or looking around the corner, as she stuck her leg into the glass.

It went through, like any portal should. It was only outside her lab because if she said the wrong thing and an invention went haywire and flung her at it, she would be sent somewhere random and bad things might ensue.

What she didn't expect however, as she stepped through, was to be standing on a beachfront. There were no people around seemingly, though she heard screams somewhere. A giant sandhill loomed ahead. It had to be twenty feet tall. Probably a poorly constructed sandcastle. If Isabel were to make a sand castle, it would have a functioning elevator and turrets and buttresses and all that fancy stuff.

Though at the moment she couldn't put all her focus on the hypothetical design, because her posterior was telling her it had to let some gas loose.

It was only when she bent down to touch her toes so it could flow freely that she realized a shadow was looming over her.

She raised her head. And gasped.

The sandhill had a face! And was groaning. Not to mention pudgy arms. One reached down to grab her, lifting her up and bringing her close to that horrific mouth, with buckets for teeth…

Surely the monster's body was entirely sand? She didn't' have magic or any of her inventions to fight it. She wished Elena were here, with the Sceptre of Light. At least then she'd have a chance to live..

But no, that would mean Elena would be in danger. Isabel couldn't have that.

And that was when her butt couldn't hold it in any longer.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Such a huge fart! Now she was glad Elena wasn't here. Her older sister knowing she had done this would make her so embarrassed…

But she would go past that monster's mouth soon…she was too young for this…only eleven years old. Well her birth had occurred more than fifty years in the past, but thanks to Shiriki's spell on the castle, and the kind wizard who had saved her in reltalion, she had been stuck at this age for forty two of those years…

No matter how you looked at it, she had only had eleven years worth of time on Earth, and she wanted it to keep going. So many inventions she still had to make…like selfwashing clothes. They would be a big hit.

And then she noticed she was sailing downward. The monster had dropped her. She landed on a beach towel someone had abandoned.

Why had the monster dropped her, though? T seemed to want to hurt her, but it just gave that up?

She gazed at it, to see if she could discover the answer. And saw that it was shielding it's nose with both hands.

Her fart! It couldn't stand the smell! Abuela's tamales had probably saved her life. It made her so happy to think of that.

Then she noticed Elena flying in, on the back of a Jacquin with blue wngs. Skylar.

"Isa! What the heck are you doing down there? I thought you were in the castle," Elena said.

She wasn't going to answer that. Watching as Elena flashed the scepter, and said "Blaze!," causing the sandhill monster to dissipate as the powerful bolt hit him, she waited for her sister, the crown princess of Avalor, to descend.

Gosh, it smells so bad up there! Elena said, sliding off Skylar's back when she landed.

"I'll say," the Jacquin put in. "Didn't know a sand monster could cause the air to reek."

Elena hgged Isabel, who had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "I hope you don't get in a danger zone agan, Isa. Let's get you back to the castle."

"Okay," Isabel said, merrily, climbing on Skylar's back, Isabel getting behnd her.

Elena had no clue that her little sister was thrilled at her adventure.

When Isabel got back to her room in the castle, after coming up with a hasty explanation for how she was at the beach at all, she broke into giggles.

The thought that her fart could stop a dangerous monster was so funny. And she made a promise to have extra tamales the next time Abuela made them, because it was so thrilling to see that sand beast crumble at just a little nasty smell.


End file.
